Dead by Night
by HumpheryOmega
Summary: No where Is safe not even their own den. What will the whole pack think when they get a special visitor thought to be extinct 10,000 years. In Dead by Night Kate and Humphrey will discover that their unveiling love for each other would cost them lots of pain and sadness.
1. Disappearence

_Dead by Night_

_**It is almost mating season for the females. So for the next few chapters all of the female wolves are going to be acting a little horny. Just a heads up.**  
_

**Chapter 1: Disappearance**

"Humphrey have you seen Lilly?" Kate said.

"No, last I heard she was going to Garth's den, why what's up?" she said cocking her head to one side.

"Lilly told me she was leaving to go get something out of his den and that she would be right back. But it has been an hour and I still haven't seen her. Kate said with fear and sadness all over her face.

"Please don't cry Kate." Humphrey said giving his mate a sympathetic lick on the cheek.

"I just can't bear the thought of losing another sibling like I did during are battle of the south."

"Another sibling?" Humphrey said with a confused look. "I thought Lilly, Winston, and Eve were the only family you had?" "They're still alive."

Tears now pouring down her face "I know but Tony was li-like family to me…" "I only w-wish I co-could have saved h-him." She said in between sharp intakes of breath.

Felling bad for his mate he began cleaning all the tears off of her face and then kissed her on her nose. She liked his warm wet tongue skimming across her soft fur.

"Your fur is so soft," Humphrey said as he starred into the depths of Kate's golden eyes.

As both starred at each other romantically for a few minutes, Kate then began to nuzzle on Humphrey's neck.

"Thanks," Kate replied happily.

Humphrey then turned his attention down the hill and began to lead Kate to his small den in a cliff side.

Meanwhile…

Winston smiled looking at a patch of white Lillis. This will be the perfect birthday gift for Eve he thought picking a few and putting them in a plastic bag he found at an abandon recreational site. Then he started back to his den. When he was almost to the walk way, Hutch came speeding towards him almost causing him to drop the bag.

"Sir, they found fresh wolf blood south of the border, and a dead southern wolf nearby." "There is a trail of blood that leads from the southern border all the way to the Northern border." "That trail of blood smells like Lilly's blood."

Winston's eyes widened, then a serious look washed over his face "Get some of our best **Alphas** on that trail immediately!"

"Already done sir, I sent Flare, Garth, and two other wolves."

"Good job." Winston said with a nod as he continued in full gallop back to his den with the bag of Lillis still in his mouth.

**Humphrey's den**

Humphrey walks in to his den with Kate ''hot'' on his trail. She had been looking between his legs practically the entire way there but her view was obstructed by his thick bushy tail. She really wanted to see what "he" looked like. '_But I can't just try to arouse him he will catch on to what I am trying to do.'_ Then she was suddenly over come by a playful omega whom pounced on here snapping her out of her day dream.

"Gotcha sexy little alpha." Humphrey said now standing over top of her looking down into her beautiful honey colored eyes.

"Hahaha, you got me." Kate said then she got an idea. '_I will pull him into a kiss, putting as much passion into it as I can.' _She dropped her ears flat on her head like she would when she would try to seduce him, beg him to do something, or when she was hurt. She knew that he really liked it when her ears were down.

"Kate did I hur..." his words were cut short as she planted her lips to his. Then she pushed her tongue into his mouth and started to whimper. A single tear escape humphrey's eye as he also started to whimper. Kate disengaged the kiss after five minutes as she caught a whiff of a musk like sent. Humphrey still had his eyes closed. Kate took the opportunity to look between his legs and sure enough the source of the musky smell was coming from his 'wolf' protruding out of his sheath.

"wow." she mumbled under her breath, but when she turned to look back up at Humphrey he was already looking at her, she suddenly got nervous.

"you were look'n weren'cha?"

"ya..." she said getting even more nervous "...how did you know?"

"You usually never put that much effort into a kiss." he said licking her muzzle to comfort her a little.

"So, your not freaked out?"

"No, I actually kinda liked it a little. Kate's ears perked up as she giggled. Humphrey maneuvered over to Kate's side and closed his eyes to go to sleep.

"You don't want to keep going a little longer?" Kate said still laying on her back.

"Uuummm, I don't know." he said with sarcasm in his voice as he tried to get her to beg him. She new what he was trying to do, so she dropped her ears back down flat on her head and softened her eyes.

"Sure we can go a little longer, but can I be on bottom now."

"Okay." Kate said. Humphrey got on his back and Kate position herself on top of him and then laid down on him. Humphrey liked her weight on him. They continued their kiss for ten more passion filled minutes before falling into a deep sleep on each other.


	2. The Saints

_Dead by Night_

**Chapter 2: The Saints**

The next morning Humphrey woke up to a bright sunshine coming through the entrance of his den. He looked up at Kate still on top of him and still sleeping. Humphrey admired how the sun made her fur turn from an orange/yellow to a color of pure gold. '_I am truly the luckiest wolf in the world to be mates with such a beautiful Alpha.'_ He thought to himself. He snuck from her and walked to the entrance of his den.

"Looks like it's going to be a beautiful day today." he said as he stretched.

"It sure does." Kate said with a yawn.

"Aahhhhh!" Humphrey yelled, startled by Kate.

"Sorry Humphrey didn't mean to scare you."

"That's okay." he said giving her a lick on the neck. She returned his lick with a kiss. "Soooo, do you have anything planned for today." Humphrey said hoping that answer was no.

"I actual do, I have Alpha duties that I have to tend to." Humphrey's tail dropped, then he got an idea.

"Oh, well are you guys going to be doing any hunting I would like to join you." He said waging his thick bushy tail.

"The Eastern Wolves are going to do another joint force hunt with us again but, are you sure you still remember how to hunt." she said with a raised brow."

"I sure do." wondering to himself if he really did remember. "I think I can do it."

"Alright then let's go." she said.

* * *

"Okay guys we are almost at the northern packs border prepare for the worst." said Flare.

"I will let them know we're here." said Garth. He then put one rear foot back and pointed his howl towards the bright skies above. It echoed through the mountains and the trees, sounding like a million wolves howling together in perfect harmony.

"I remember when your howl sucked, before Lilly got her paws on you." Flare said before receiving a death stare from Garth. The squad of wolves continued to listened for a response. They didn't have to wait long as the response was clearly heard and sounded surprisingly close.

"Hello western wolves," and out from the trees, came four wolves, all pure white. One of them was Lilly. "Have you guys finally come to pick up little Lilly." the male leader said.

"Hand her over or you **will** be sorry!" Garth said anger deep in his voice followed by a low growl.

"We save your girl friend from getting killed by a southern wolf, took her in and nursed her back to health and this how you treat us." "Some wolf you turned out to be." Lilly couldn't stand being separated from her mate any longer and came running towards Garth, hugging him and covering his face with her wet tongue. Then Flare leaned towards Garth and whispered,

"You never pick a fight with the Northern wolves they are to skilled of fighters for us and one of them can wipe us all out without even breaking a sweet." Flare said seriousness in his voice. "We don't want them on are bad side." Flare finished. Fear took over Garth. Not wanting to be on their bad side, Garth submitted to the leader and apologized.

"You know that us Northern Wolves don't like to fight unless we are being faught." "We didn't have to save her, we wanted to. Besides we don't even like the southern wolves or this new pack, so called the 'saints."

"Saints?" Flare said in curiosity.

"They're a large group of wolves consisting of male Alphas and Omega." They don't own one big spot of territory like Northern, Southern, Eastern, and Western packs do, they own little spots of territory all over Jasper park."

"What does one of these "saints" look like?" flare said in curiosity as if he were going to pounce on the words what ever they where.

The Omegas are white with a black spot on their back." "The Alphas are red with black that covers from their waistline all the way to the tip of their tail." "The Saints are terrible fighters but are extremely large in number"

"Why are they such poor fighters?" Lilly asked.

"That's because they are mostly trained how to hunt," "if you ever happen to come across one hunting you will see how skilled they are at it."

"Garth turned to face Flare."Does Winston know about this?"

"No." one of the squadron mates blurted.

We better let him know." the squadron mate said. The group nodded in agreement.

Garth thanked the Northern Wolves for saving Lilly and for telling his group the news. And headed back to their territory.

* * *

"Okay remember Humphrey, make sure that you get close enough to the caribou so that when you pounce on it, it won't have time to react. And always go for the throat." Kate whispered as she led him through some tall grass to a unsuspecting group of caribou.

"I chose that one." he said pointing towards a big caribou that looked as if it were staring into space, its neck completely exposed.

"Good choice." said Kate. As Humphrey proceed to pounce on the caribou, another wolf of pure white except for a black spot on it back, jumped at the caribou with blistering speed. While the wolf was in mid-flight, it grab the caribou's throat and snatched it out of its neck. All happening in a split second. The wolf had already landed with the bleeding trachea in his mouth before the caribou fell to the ground obviously dead. Humphrey then charged at the intruder, landing on top of him, Kate soon rushing to the scene. Humphrey proceeded to put his jaws around the wolfs throat with every intention of killing him.

"Wait don't kill me!" the wolf said struggling for breath.

"Who are you and what are you doing in our territory!" yelled Kate

"Lo-look i don't me-mean to cause tro-trouble, I just came to get a caribou an-and then I'm gone." the wolf said struggling for breath

"Looks like you won't be leaving with anything now." Humphrey said, the wolfs neck still in his mouth.

"Oh yes I am." the wolf said trying to be brave. This only caused Humphrey to increase his grip. Blood now started to ooze out of four puncture marks on the wolfs neck. Humphrey then let go of the now whimpering wolf.

"Leave and don't come back!" Kate said sternly.

The bleeding wolf ran back into the woods.

"Well lets get 'our' catch to the feeding grounds." Humphrey said with a laugh. Kate nodded as she help Humphrey drag the caribou to the feeding grounds.

"After we are done eating we should tell Winston and Eve what happened." Humphrey suggested

"Sounds good."Kate said. Of course Kate had other plans.


	3. Reunited

Dead by Night

**Chapter 3: Reunited  
**

"Hey Humphrey look," Kate said dropping the caribou "That's the squad that was sent to retrieve Lilly but, where's Lilly! Kate finished starting to worry.

"Don't worry Kate I'm sure shes in the back of the den talking to Eve." Humphrey reassured her. Then Winston caught a glimpse of Kate and Humphrey with a caribou in tow.

"Hey, looks like you guys caught a big one this time." Winston said looking at the size of the caribou.

"We didn't catch it."

"Who did." Winston asked with a raised brow

"It was some wolf we never seen before."

"What did he look like."

"He had a big black spot on his back but the rest of him was all white." Humphrey said. A low growl escaped Winston.

"Hey Garth come here, I need to ask something." Winston said.

"What's up."

"What did you say the saints looked like."

"The alphas are red from the waistline to the tip of their tail but the rest of them is all black." "And the omegas are all white except for a black spot on their back."  
Kate and Humphrey's eyes widened.

"That's the same wolf that caught this caribou." Humphrey said gesturing towards the dead caribou behind him.

"Humphrey stopped him from getting away with it though." Kate said nudging Humphrey on the shoulder and licked the side of his muzzle.

"Did you kill him?" Garth asked

"No, we let him go." Humphrey said "He ran towards the south west." Kate added

"I will explain to the rest of our pack tomorrow morning what is going on." Winston proclaimed "And I will also be having a talk later on with all the males in are pack about certain matters." Humphrey and Garth looked at each other with confused looks on their faces. Kate smiled as she knew what they were going to be talking about.

"So Lilly is doing just fine right." Kate asked Winston with a curious face

"Yup, showing no signs of pain no bruising or anything, those Northern wolves sure are friendly." Winston said with happiness and joy all over his face.

"Hey you guys what's up." Lilly came jogging down the path way leading from Winston and Eve's den.

"Lilly!" Kate shouted as she seen her for the first time in weeks. Humphrey started waging his tail ecstatically. The two sisters ran to each other and grappled each other in an intense hug that seemed to last for ever.

"Hey Humphrey," Garth said as he sat next to Humphrey looking at Him from the corner of his eye but still keeping much of his focus on the two sisters. "What do you do on your spare time?"

"I play omega game with my buddies, why do you ask?"

"I was just wondering if I could join you guys?"

"But don't you have alpha duties." Humphrey said looking at Garth with a confused look.

"Doesn't look like it," Garth said gesturing towards Winston, who was laying down resting his head on his paws, looking at the still hugging sisters. "at least not for awhile."

"Okay then, sure follow me." "I don't believe you've meet my friends before huh."

"Nope." Garth said

**10 minutes later...**

"So, Here we are, The Frying Pan ." Garth gasped as he seen the place. There were giant rocks forming Plateaus that surrounded the entire area making somewhat of a frying pan and a opening that led to the bottom of the pan-like area. And there were berry bushes around the out-skirt of this area and a pond in the middle.

"Wow! look at the place, it's awesome, I see why you guys call this the frying pan though." Garth said with a chuckle

"Ya we try to keep the place clean." Humphrey said with a smirk of satisfaction. "Your the first alpha that's ever been in here too." "Yo, Shakey, Salty, Mooch, Napalm, there's someone I want you to meet. Then all four of Humphrey's friends came running out of the den all covered in berry juice.

"Who are you?!" Garth said lunging at Napalm not even giving him a chance to respond. Humphrey and his friends got wide eyed but relaxed as they new what Napalm was capable of. Napalm slide to the side, then when Garth was in range he slammed his elbow in to Garth's ribs. Then Garth hit the ground allowing Napalm to jump on top of him.

"I'm Napalm." he said in a friendly European voice.

"You're German Shepherd, get off me!" Garth said struggling

"Wow you are acting like you have never seen a German Shepherd before." Napalm said as he helped Garth up and shook his paw.

"Do you realize i could have killed you right now?" "But I didn't because I think you are a pretty cool wolf."

"What's your name."

"It's Garth."

"Cool."

"Yo, Humphrey aren't you going to introduce me to the rest of them?" Garth said seeing him about to get in the pond. Humphrey stopped his entry into the pond and walked over to the group.

"This is Mooch, Shakey, and Salty.

"They aren't really purple like that, right." Garth said with a chuckle, recalling the berry juice still in their fur. The rest of the group laughed.

"Garth's ears perked up as he heard Winston's howl. It was the kind of howl that meant all the males were to see him ASAP.

"Come on you guys we need to get cleaned up before we go." Humphrey said jumping into the pond along with his friends. "Garth, dude you going to join us?" salty said

"I'm already clean, I will see you guys at the meeting."

"Totally, see ya there."


	4. The Meeting

Dead by Night

*Lemon chapter*

**Sorry for the late update but I experienced some serious writers block but I over came it. So, here is the final out come. _ENJOY_**

* * *

**chapter 4: The Meeting**

"Come on you guys we gotta hurry the meeting is in ten minutes." Humphrey said standing at the edge of the pond

"Humphrey just meet up with Garth, you don't have to wait on us." Mooch gestured him to go ahead and go

"Okay but don't be late." Humphrey said as he trotted off to check on Kate

**Kate's den...**

"...So what did they do to you?" Kate said to Lilly, who was laying down.

"He pounced on me and started asking question."

"Like what." Kate said looking sympathetically at her sister

"Like did I want him to rape me?" "I said no, so he pulled me up by the back of my neck," Tears now pouring down Lilly's face "and mou-mounted me." "I tried to move bu-but his claws were de-deep into my th-thigh." Kate started to tear up hearing Lilly's story "I could fell the blood dri-dripping down my l-leg..."

"Hey Kate I am headed to..." Humphrey seen Lilly and Kate crying "Lilly, Kate what's wrong."

"She was telling me what the saints did to her." as Humphrey went over to give them a hug Kate pounced on top of him and started to lick his muzzle and quickly working her way to his waistline causing him to 'heat up.'

"Kate! not now." he said getting up

"I have a meeting to go to." as if on queue Winston howled signaling the start of the meeting.

"Sorry Humphrey I don't know what came over me." Kate said felling bad

"Meet me at my den later on." Humphrey said in a seductive tone as he took off for the feeding grounds

**2 minutes later...**

* * *

"Humphrey you made it." Garth and Napalm said in unison

"Wait a minute, Napalm how did you get in." Humphrey said cocking his head to one side

"Garth, snuck me in here."

"Well please try to keep a low profile, at least until you meet Winston." Then the sound of Winston clearing his throat filled the area.

It's that time of year again, Winston said, all the females in the pack are going into heat tomorrow." "Last year some of you males weren't being responsible and left your mates unattended." Winston scanned the crowd for guilty faces, which were plentiful. "Putting the females at risk of rape." "This year we need to step it up." "Now I'm sure that none of you guys would like to come home to find your mate in pain and you weren't there to protect them, correct?" growls of anger and rage shoot from the crowd. "Good, now it has also been brought to my attention that there is a new pack on the rise." "The saints." "Garth and Flare have requested to come up and tell us a little bit about this new pack."

Garth meet up with flare who was at the front of the group and they both took the stand. Flare took a deep breath and then spoke. "We were informed during our rescue operation by the Northern pack that there are two types of wolf you should look for**...** "The first is the Omega male they have a black spot on their back but the rest of their body is all white."

Then Garth spoke "And the alphas males are black but with crimson red from the waistline back."

"This is the reason why we had this talk about the females going into heat." Winston said as he gestured Flare and Garth to take a seat. "If you noticed their are no females in their pack. They maintain their pack by raping females wolves that are lost or unattended and then when the pups are born they steal them and take them to one of their territories. "And it won't make sense to attack there territory because they only own small spots of territory spread out all across Canada so all are alphas will only have Sunday off not the whole weekend." "Thanks for attending this meeting.

"Wow I didn't now about that." Salty said as the five friends headed to the Frying Pan.

"I'm pretty sure that all the males that don't want pups are going to be mating tonight since they won't be able to for the next two weeks.

"I gotta go," Humphrey said "See you guys tomorrow."

**Humphrey's Den**

Kate was wet with anticipation of what Humphrey would do to her when he got there. _'Maybe there will be foreplay or maybe he will get right to mating or maybe he will play with me rough'_ Kate's mind raced through all the possibilities. The back of her legs and tail, soaked from her fluids.

"Kate i'm back." Humphrey said as he entered his den. Kate jumped on top off him and planted her lips to his.**  
**

"Did I leave you waiting for to long?" he said with a raised brow. The smell of her fluids all over the den floor, did a good job of answering that.

"Humphrey I..." Humphrey put his paw over her muzzle and nibbled on her ear.

"What'cha gonna do to me Humphrey?" she said in a seductive tone as she dropped her ears flat on her head

"I will do all the work, now first I will start by cleaning you up." Humphrey gently rolled Kate over on her back and then moved between her legs and began cleaning her. The taste and smell of her fluids was now causing Humphrey to 'heat up'. The feeling of Humphrey's long warm tongue stroking her thigh, sent chills up her spine as well as increase her volume, making her let out a whimper. Then Humphrey moved and started to clean 'her'. Kate let out a pleasure gasp and her eyes rolled back in her head from the sudden second wave of chills hitting her body. Then Humphrey plunged his long pink tongue into 'her'.

Kate Squealed in exstasy. She began to thrust her hips to greet Humphrey's muzzle. Humphrey's member was throbbing hard, a big wet spot under him that got bigger as pre squirted from him in a rythem that seemed to be right with his heart beat.

"Wow your b..."

"SHHHHshhhh." Humphrey put his paw over her muzzled again and whispered into her ear, "One more thing."

Kate began to wag her tail crazily. Her whole body shaking for what Humphrey was gonna do to her.

Humphrey positioned himself on top of her chest to chest and with one nod of approval from Kate. Humphrey slowly entered, started to thrust in and out of 'her', picking up speed.

"You're so tight Kate." Humphrey said now instinctively rocking side to side as he thrust-ed to work himself into her better. Kate was thrown into oblivion by Humphrey's now hard thrusting and her release wasn't to far away. She gripped his shoulders and pulled, lifting her hind side off the ground greatly improving Humphrey's aim.

Humphrey was nearing his release as well and with one final hard thrust he slipped his knot into her and released Humphrey locked his lips to Kate's and let out a moan into her mouth. The sudden splash of Humphrey's fluids caused Kate to let out a howl. Her fluids spilling out all over the ground and on the both of them. Humphrey couldn't hold himself up anymore so he slowly lay himself down onto Kate.

"so h-how was I?" Humphrey said licking Kate's tongue hanging out of her mouth. Kate maid a seductive giggle

"You were fan-fantastic Hu-Humphrey." "I love you my sexy omega."

"I love you my beautiful alpha." And with that Kate and Humphrey feel a sleep both holding each other tightly, and both thinking about each other.

**Hope you enjoyed it, this is my first lemon scene EVER so please let me now how I did. And also would you guys like to see a lemon scene for Winston and Eve in later chapters? PM me your answers as well as ways that I could improve my lemon scenes. Be Honest. *PIECE***


	5. Meeting Winston

Dead by Night

**Sorry I'm so slow. I'm being home schooled so I can't get a break any way, here's the next chapter. I will try to update the next chapter ASAP.  
**

**Chapter 5 : Meeting Winston  
**

The next morning Humphrey woke up feeling like he had just run to Idaho and back. The previous night left the muscles from the waist back soar. He stretched, he stretched so as to relieve the soreness. Then Humphrey walked to the entrance of his den and looked at the beautiful day being presented to him. The sky was bright blue, and the birds chirping and flying from the trees above him. A sudden familiar scent hit his nose. _'Kate'_ he whispered to himself. Then a flash of light directed his eyes toward the ground at a trail of white moisture leading from the center of his den out towards the direction of the pond. Humphrey instinctively brought his nose down to one of the spots and sniffed. _'This has Kate's scent too.'_

Humphrey then felt himself 'heat up' which made him realize something he missed when he smelt the spot. So he sniffed it again and instantly got lite headed for a few seconds. _'That was Kate's fluids.' 'The females are in full heat today.'_ Fear hit Humphrey hard and heavy, _'she could be in trouble she could be stuck, she is probably being forced to mate by a Saint, she could be...'_ Humphrey stop himself and quickly follow Kate's fluid trail all the way to the pond hoping nothing bad happened.

**Meanwhile at The Frying Pan...**

Napalm wasn't exactly having a joyous morning either. Being that he was a normal domestic dog, in Canada, right at the start of the wolves mating season. The smell of heat was having a stronger effect on him than it was on the other wolves.

"Help!" he yelled to Shaggy and the rest of the friends. They soon came rushing to his den all in shock and awe at what they seen.

"Wow." "Hey are you okay?" Shaggy said taking a closer look. Napalm growled at him. "What did I ever do to you?"Shaggy said

"Ya man, what's that about?" Salty added both with confused _'did he really just do that'_ looks on their faces.

"I'm sorry, I just don't like you getting that close to my dick like that."

"Oh, right, sorry." he said obligingly giving him space.

"we need to get Winston maybe he can help." Mooch said

"No!" yelled Napalm but as he said that a pain shot through his shaft.

"No your going, you do not want to know what will happen to 'you' if you don't. And besides you've been illegally living here so it's best that our pack leader Winston knows your here."

"You can't make me go."

"Okay then I'll bring him here." as Shaggy said this he threw his head up and howled for Winston.

"Mooch hold him down so he doesn't go anywhere until Winston gets her." Salty said. Mooch threw himself across Napalms back allowing only enough of his weight to keep him down but not enough to crush him.

"Wow Shaggy," Salty said "I never heard you howl before, it's awesome.

"Thanks." he replied smiling.

**With Humphrey...**

"Kate!" "Kate!" Humphrey started to tear up. He lost Kate's trail through some bushes and was losing her scent in the mist of all the females' heat. Humphrey's heart sank when he reconnected with her trail only to find blood next to it. It was leading him back to his den. Humphrey bolted hoping she was still alive.

Several minutes later he arrived at the bushes in front of his den, where Kate's hormonal scent caressed his nose. Then he heard faint sobs coming from the back of his den. He pushed his way through the bushes and found a dead caribou laying on his den floor. But he didn't see the source of the faint crying. "Kate." Humphrey called to her.

Then from behind the caribou, Kate's head shot up and with not even a second going by, Kate was already on top of him covering his face with her pink wet tongue. She did this for about a minute.  
"Where were you Kate, I thought you were killed or raped."

"I went to go get us breakfast," she replied "and when I got back you were gone, but I was to tired from dragging this caribou to go looking." Humphrey reared up on his hind legs and sat in front of Kate holding her shoulders.

"Kate you didn't have to go hunt for us I would've went. After all it was you that showed me how to hunt." Humphrey said hugging his mate and kissing her blood soaked lips. "Now lets eat."

"Thanks Humphrey, I'm starving." Kate licked Humphrey's neck before she tore off a piece of Caribou meat and ate it.

**The 'Frying Pan'...**

"Please I don't want him to see me here." Napalm pleaded along with a wince from the throbbing pain that seemed to get no better but worse.

"I'm sorry, Shaggy said but "It's either you see him or you have to go because I don't want to be kicked out of the pack for allowing others to be here with out his approval." The others nodded in agreement.

"Ya it is also part of pack law."

"That's right." Winston said walking up with a friendly smile and wagging his tail. And Eve behind him. Upon Eve seeing Napalm, she started to bolt towards him but Winston was quicker and grabbed her, stopping the sudden charge.

"Do it hard Winston!" Eve said in a very seductive tone

"What!" Then Winston looked down at the way he was holding her. In the mating position.

"Oops." Winston said dismounting Eve

"I always like to add others into the pack, regular or not," he said this mainly to Eve "but they have to pass a test first." All of the friends new what was going to happen, but tried not to show signs of it so they don't scare Napalm.

"Okay what's the question." Napalm said thinking it would be simple.

"We need to be in a private place first."

"Why?"

"You will see."

"Also Winston," shaggy said "Napalm is having a problem, Napalm show him." Mooch let him get up and without hesitation Napalm stood up and his member dangling under him.  
"Winston's eyes got wide and then he snapped into action considering the seriousness of the problem,

"Take him to the pond to cool 'him' down. I will see if I can get the pack healer there. She has a special herb that can cure stuff like that. Then once you are all well, you can take your test.

"Okay."

''I don't understand why am I so affected by this heat. Napalm said as the guys headed for the pond.''

"Because the females' heat is affecting you more than it affects on us other wolves." Shaggy said

"Hey, Napalm have you ever mated before?" Mooch abruptly said

"No I almost did but she keep running so I just said forget it. Napalm made a sweeping motion with his paw. The friends chuckled

"Here we are." Mooch said

"Wow I didn't know you guys had a pond." Napalm stepped into the pond gritting his teeth when his shaft made past water level.

"I really do hope you find someone here Napalm but it might be hard once they smell that your a normal dog." Shaggy said patting his friend on the shoulder.

"If you pass your test Winston will hold an annual 'Welcome to the pack' howling night for the added pack member." Shaggy said

"Gives you a chance to get acquainted with everyone." Salty finished

"There will also be lots of food too." Mooch said licking his lips and rubbing his belly.

"Why do me and Winston have to be in a private place to take my test?" Napalm said with a raised brow. The three friends looked at each other wondering if they should tell him.

"It's an admission test." Shaggy said.

"What's an admission test?" Napalm asked tilting his head.

"It's a test that will show if you are willing to accept Winston's position as alpha leader." "It will also give the pack leaders an idea of where to place you in the pack's social order."

**Hope you enjoyed. PIECE :D  
**


	6. Meeting Held

Dead by Night

**Well you guys I was just being dumb: it turns out that I didn't need to create a half chapter because I didn't realize that the 'curing Napalm' scene would pretty much take up most of the space so I decided to change it to chapter 6 and Named it Meeting Held. Let me know how I did. Enjoy**

Chapter: 6 Meeting Held

"Is this were the alpha omega thing comes in?" Napalm said

"Yup." Shaggy nodded

"You guys must have not passed if you are omegas right?"

"No we passed the admission test but we failed the physical strength, skill, and endurance test."

"Wow I am sure to pass that test."

"how's so?" Mooch looked at him with a 'ya right' expression on his face

"You will find out soon."

"Hi miss Held." The three wolves suddenly said together.

"Good morning fellas how are you today?" a young friendly female voice said

"We are well."

"Good."

Miss Held is a short young beta wolf with thick creme' colored hair and black fur that covers her neck, chest, and underbelly. And a thin strip of black that starts from here black nose, between her diamond blue eyes and down the length of her back and ending at the tip of her long bushy tail. Looking at her from the side, made her appear to be wrapped in black.

"So who is this that I am supposed to give this herb too Winston?"

"Hey Napalm meet miss Held the pack healer."

Napalm looked as if he were looking at the biggest dog bone he had ever seen. His tongue was hanging far out of his mouth. He scanned her body looking at her hips and chest. Gawking at her feminine curves. Her creme' and black hair flowing in the light breeze like clouds in the sky. She smiled when she realized the way he was looking at her.

"Wow your b-b-beautiful." he stutter barely able to get the word out.

"Thanks, and you must be the one I need to give this herb to?"

"Y-y-yes."

"Okay I will take...what's your name?" she asked him

"It's N-Napalm."

"That's a cool name. And might I also say quite the sexy accent you got." Napalm blushed visible even under the creme' colored portion of his face. "Okay I will take Napalm to the Healer's den." "You guys stay here."

**five minutes later...**

"so this is the healer's den." Napalm said amazed at the size of the place.

"Yup. It used to be a bear cave but some workers were doing something her a long time ago and they caused it to collapse." "So this is just what's left."

"Any way you ready?" she said picking up the red and green herb similar in shape to a cactus flower.

"Ya." he said then he opened his mouth suspecting that he was suppose to eat the herb. Held looked at Napalm with a questioning look.

"You aren't suppose to eat the herb," she said chuckling "roll over on your back silly."

"Uh okay." Napalm said more curious than confused. Held than put the herb into her mouth and began to chew it into a paste. While Napalm was on his back wondering why he wasn't suppose to eat the herb, he felt two warm paws grab his sheath. and start to stroke it slowly up and down.

"Wait what are y-you d-doing?" Napalm stuttered the last two words out, involuntarily spreading his legs farther apart.

"Your penis needs to be erected before I can put this paste on it."

"P-paste?" then Napalm looked up at her and suddenly realize what she was chewing. The tip of Napalms shaft started to emerge. Then he felt a slight tingle which signaled his coming release. several seconds later his knot emerged and he was fully erected.

She stopped her messaging which gave Napalm time to cool down. Held spat the now blue paste into her paw and rubbed her paws together than she gently grabbed 'him' and began to message the paste into 'him'. Now he was sure he was going to release as she was now touching his bare shaft.

He started to moan and whimper from the pleasure. And then a few seconds later he released, all over her paws and it matted the hair on his chest and stomach.

"I-I-I'm so sorry." he said feeling embarrassed.

"It's okay, anyway your done now."

"Tha..." Napalm's eyes widened when he seen Held lick all his sperm of her paws instead of washing them in a metal bowl that she had water in prior to the operation.

"You should probably stay in here until you finish 'cooling down' because I smell your friends outside."

"Napalm stuck his nose in the air and he also could smell them."

**Ten minutes later...**

"Well looks like you are all set. I hope you do good on you test."

"Thanks Held." Napalm said. Then he quickly gave her a lick on the cheek before turning and walking out of the den. Leaving her with a loving look on her face.

"I see you guys hiding." Napalm looking at a big rock with three wagging tails behind it.

"Well did it go good." Shaggy said in a suspicious tone as the other friends hopped from behind the big rock.

"I think I should be going to take my test." Napalm uttered to avoid the conversation, but to no avail.

"Aha don't think we didn't hear what was going on in there." Salty and the other two snickered

"I think she likes me." Napalm whispered to his three friends.

"I will tell you guys more when I get back."

"Okay, test well man." Salty said shaking his paw.

**Meanwhile...**

"Hey Kate lets go out to the Alpha watering hole, I got a game we can play." Humphrey said feeling good having just eaten.

"Uuuggghhh Humphrey im full." Kate said rubbing her stomach. "Maybe another time." She lay her head down in her paws.  
Humphrey then got an idea. He backed up a few feet and then started to run around her pouncing and nipping at her occasionally.

"Humphrey..." Kate was now feeling the urge to join in. "can you stop please." Kate said, a giggle escaping her mouth. Humphrey took this as his cue and he ran out side and as he suspected, Kate gave chase.

"Kate you'll never catch me." he said prompting her to keep chasing

"Oh ya I can."

Humphrey lead Kate toward the watering hole and jumped in.

"See I knew you weren't gonna catch me." Humphrey said this too early as when he turned around he seen Kate jumping in after him. So he continued to run. Until he ran right into the wall on the other side of the waterfall that was by the pond. Kate broke her way through the waterfall to find her cornered mate with his ears down and a submissive look on his face.

She pushed him against the wall behind the waterfall and kissed him for thirty second before breaking away.

"I gotcha she said."

"Wow you look even sexier when you're wet." Humphrey said licking some of the water off her face.

"Kate laughed."

They continued their kiss until the moon shone through the waterfall, the soft blue light shining on them. Pouring their love into each other like the waterfall poured its water into the pond.

**I have changed the summary of this story you guys should check it out. Anyway hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
